Sunday Afternoons
by wo-notice
Summary: Season 2 General. Hayato loved sunday afternoons, all day lazing around whilst his father and brother were out. No injuries, no cursing, no bruises the next day. Well unless Ryu got angry.


**Lol a short drabble.**

**No real plot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Gokusen 2 characters.**

**Warning: Minor (like one word) swearing**

Lazy Sunday afternoons were the best. Just him and Ryu, and Take but he was asleep so he didn't count. They were lounging Hayato's living room, watching some boy band's interview. Hayato was pretty sure they were all banging each other; it was obvious even to him. Although neither of them wanted to watch it they had no choice: the TV remote was on the coffee table and Take was lying on top of them, his head in Ryu's lap and his feet in Hayato's. Neither of the boys could move without waking Take up so they were stuck watching grown men grope each other on national television.

Hayato groaned as the presenter introduced the band's new single. Finally having enough of the stupid cheesy smiles he reached over to grab the remote, a hiss however stopped him mid stretch. He looked over to Ryu who was glaring at him, his teeth were bared and Hayato gulped at the look of pure evil. He pleaded to the other with eyes but he was only answered with a look that quite clearly told him to sit back and shut up. Hayato groaned loudly as he sank back into the seat, resigning himself to another hour of cheesy pop songs. Take moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly and both Hayato and Ryu stilled, holding their breath as Take shifted and rolled over. They let out a sigh of relief as Take's breathing evened out, indicating he was fast asleep again. Ryu glared at Hayato who only pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes, in response Ryu carefully reached over the smacked the back of Hayato's head.

"Fuck Ryu what was that for?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth Hayato regretted them. Take slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hayato could feel the guilt as Take looked at him tearily.

"Is it time to wake up?" Hayato bit his lip and looked at Ryu apologetically, Ryu only glared at him before gently lowering Take back onto his lap.

"No, Hayato is just an idiot, go back to sleep" Take nodded and snuggled into Ryu's lap as Ryu played with Take's hair. Watching them made Hayato smile, as much as Ryu denied it the other boy was very much like a mother. He let the gang do as they want and watches from the sidelines until they get out of hand, then Ryu gently steers them onto the right direction. Well maybe not gently. And maybe not the right direction either. Okay rephrase that: Ryu beats them up if they annoy him. That sounds right.

"Ryu, are you and Hayato fighting?" Hayato raised an eyebrow at Take whilst Ryu sighed before glaring at Hayato once last time.

"No, Hayato is just being stupid as usual" Take hummed and the room was filled with a comfortable silence save for the television. Ryu always had a soft spot for Take, he was the only person allowed to hug Ryu. Or bother him in any way. No matter what Take did Ryu would be completely fine with it. Ryu had only ever blown up at Take once and Ryu was completely sleep deprived so it was completely warranted. Afterwards as Take sniffled and shuffled his feet guiltily Ryu did the most surprising and characteristic thing – he apologised.

Even though Ryu acts tough, both he and Take knew just how soft Ryu really is. Hayato grinned as he watched Ryu scowling at the television, obviously irritated with the dreadfully happy song playing. Hayato figured that Ryu acted so cold and scary because he was compensating for his feminine looks. Perhaps that was why Ryu always acted like a mother. He looked like a girl; therefore he tended to the gang like a girl. Comforting, supportive, loving but strict when need be. Yes Ryu was definitely the girl of the group.

"Hayato if you don't stop grinning at me I'll punch you" Immediately the smile dropped off of Hayato's face.

Maybe Ryu wasn't the girl after all.

**Reviews are love ^_^**


End file.
